EMW MegaBrawl
EMW MegaBrawl is the biggest event of the year for the Extreme Madness Wrestling. It is comparable to World Wrestling Entertainment's WrestleMania and Total Non-Stop Action Wrestling's Bound For Glory. History 2000s The inaugural event was held on December 22, 2007 at Angel Statdium in Anaheim, CA. The event featured a total of eleven matches. With the five title matches on the event, every title switched hands with The Vampire Slayer becoming the new EMW World Women's Tag Team Champions, The New Gangstas became the new EMW World Tag Team Champions, Trish Stratus becoming the EMW World Women's Champion and "The Day Walker" Blade became the new EMW World Heavyweight Champion. MegaBrawl II was held on December 21, 2008 at the Tokyo "Egg" Dome in Tokyo, Japan. The event featured a total of twelve matches. With the six titles matches, three of the six titles switched hands with The Vampire Slayers winning the EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship, Barry Bonds became the EMW World Heavyweight Champion, and Al Bundy becoming the EMW World Heavyweight Champion by cashing in his Money in the Bank briefcase. It was the first international MegaBrawl outside of the United States. MegaBrawl III was held on December 20, 2009 at the Hyman Memorial Stadium in Downtown Vice City. The event featured a total of ten matches. With the five title matches, three of the five titles switched hands with B-Generation X winning the EMW World Tag Team Championship, Buffy Summers becoming the EMW World Women's Champion in a hellacious Extreme Rules Match, and The Human Tornado became the new EMW World Heavyweight Champion. 2010s MegaBrawl IV was held on December 26, 2010 at Cowboys Stadium in Arlington, TX. The event featured a total of sixteen matches. With the ten title matches, eight of the twelve titles switched hands with Tango & Cash winning the vacant EMW World Tag Team Championship, Booker T became the NIWA Venue Champion, Quinton "Rampage" Jackson becoming the EMW Internet Champion, The Dudley Nephews became the NIWA World Tag Team Champions, The Vampire Slayers winning the NIWA World Women's Championship in a Titles for Titles Match, "The Future Legend" Alissa Flash winning both the NIWA World Women's Championship & the EMW World Women's Championship, and Al Bundy becoming the EMW World Heavyweight Champion. MegaBrawl V was held on December 25, 2011 at the United Center, Madison Square Garden, and Angel Stadium in Chicago, New York City, and Anaheim. The event featured a total of twenty-seven matches. With the eight title matches, five of the seven titles switched hands with "Nostalgia Critic" Doug Walker became the EMW Cruiserweight Champion, Scott Pilgrim becoming the EMW International Champion, Jessica Alba became the EMW World Women's Champion, Duke Nukem becoming the EMW World Heavyweight Champion, and "AVGN" James Rolfe became the new EMW World Heavyweight Champion by cashing in his Golden Destiny Briefcase. It was the first MegaBrawl in EMW history to be hosted in three different cities. MegaBrawl VI was held on December 25, 2012 at the Rogers Center in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The event featured a total of twelve matches. With the ten title matches, four of the ten titles switched hands with Megan Fox winning the EMW Starlets Championship, The Grove Street Gang becoming the Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Champions, Bobby Lashley became the EMW Hardcore Champion, and "The Day Walker" Blade became the EMW World Heavyweight Championship for a historic 10th time. It was the first MegaBrawl in EMW history to be hosted in Canada. MegaBrawl VII was held on December 22, 2013 at the Sun Life Stadium in Miami, FL. The event featured a total of fourteen matches. With the nine title matches, four of the eight titles switched hands with The Gothan City Sirens winning the Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship over The Dewynter Sisters, Blitz defeating Duke Nukem for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship, Chad Johnson became the EMW World Heavyweight Champion by cashing in his Golden Destiny Briefcase, and Bustice defeating her rival, "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey to win the EMW World Women's Championship in one of the most heinous crimes in EMW history known as the Miami Screwjob. MegaBrawl VIII was held on December 21, 2014 at Yankee Stadium in New York, NY. The event featured a total of fourteen matches. With the eight title matches, four of the eight titles switches hands with NEW's California Gurlz winning the Unified World Women's Tag Team Championship over both The Porn Sensationz & the legendary Vampire Slayers, Megan Fox upsets Shaundi via dirty tactics thus winning the EMW Starlets Championship, Jump Street become the Unified World Tag Team Champions via defeating The Bayside Blondes, Jason David Frank defeating Duke Nukem for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship, and Jay Lethal became the EMW World Heavyweight Champion by cashing in his Golden Destiny Briefcase, thus making this the second time a Golden Destiny Briefcase holder winning an EMW world title at MegaBrawl in back-to-back years. MegaBrawl 9 was held at the Mercedes-Benz Superdome in New Orleans, LA on December 27, 2015. The event featured a total of twelve matches. With the five title matches, only two changed hands with "Hollywood King" Thomas Kole by becoming the new EMW X-Division Champion by defeating the odds in a Ultimate X Match on the MegaBrawl 9 preshow and "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels winning the EMW International Championship over the former champ Damian Wayne, "The Brave One" Billy Bowers and The Joker in a 4-Way Ladder Match on the main show. MegaBrawl 10 was held at the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum in Los Angeles, CA on December 25, 2016. The event will featured a total of sixteen matches with eleven of them being title matches. This will the first MegaBrawl that will host under three seperate organizations (EMW, Starlets Championship Wrestling and Multiverse Wrestling Federation). With the eleven title matches, six championships changed hands at the event. Dates, venues, and main events Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015